


Scientific Anomaly

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The subject may require more testing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scientific Anomaly

"Interesting. The subject seems to revel in his inability to move," Shockwave noted, walking around the supine Soundwave. The Communications Officer had coils of nylon mesh wound around his body, rendering him completely immobile. He was as rigid and stoic as ever in his bonds, but a tell-tale heat was wafting off his frame in waves. Shockwave did not have to stand close to feel it.

"Illogical, considering how much the subject enjoys control." The scientist stopped in front of Soundwave, his helm cocked to the as he contemplated the other. Soundwave’s mask was as blank as ever, but his EM field snapped with interest. The detached way in which Shockwave referred to him only excited him further. He met Shockwave’s face head-on.

"This shall require further testing," continued Shockwave, turning toward his tray of lab equipment. Soundwave’s fans made an audible click as they roared to life.


End file.
